1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a baby carriage and, more particularly, to a frame with a T-shaped structure for a baby carriage and a baby carriage allowing for two infant carriers to be attached at the same time and capable of preventing a finger from entering a potentially harmful slot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A current side by side duo stroller does not allow for two full sized infant car seats to be attached at the same time. For parents of twins, this means that one infant is removed from the infant car seat and placed into a full sized stroller seat. Most stroller seats are not as supportive, comfortable, convenient, or safe as an infant car seat for young infants.
Furthermore, safety is the utmost concern in the juvenile products industry. In the past, there have been incidents of children's fingers getting injured by two parts shearing past one another strollers.
Moreover, the conventional duo stroller has a central tube that extends from a handle tube directly. Since the central tube terminates at the top of the handle tube, the handle grip and parent tray, if present, is divided by the central tube into left and right segments. The user is forced to separate their hands into these segments therefore loosing hand positioning flexibility. The user must bridge the central tube at all times to effectively steer the wider and more difficult handling stroller. The parent tray, which is also segmented into left and right segments, looses valuable storage space since the central tube and the mounting structure protrude through the parent tray.